


100 years

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of snapshots into the lives of the infinite amount of Ricks and Mortys.





	1. Dimension Beta-24

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for exploring all the different dimensions that exist in the R&M 'verse, and it's also a chance to practice my writing. Tags and rating will update as I go.

Morticia Smith wore a new headband every day. It wasn’t as if she was trying to be more fashion orientated, as she typically wore the same few outfits. In fact, they hardly ever matched.

 

However every morning she would make an effort to pick and choose from a rack that held them. They were meticulously sorted by colour and design, and it wasn’t like she was going to have any repeats any time soon.

 

It all started on her birthday. When she had turned 15, Rick had already returned to their lives 6 months ago, and by then Morticia had been through high hell during their adventures. Between nearly getting killed, kidnapped, robbed or jailed, it was honestly a miracle she had made it to 15, and Rick had seemed to acknowledge that.

 

After opening all her presents from Mom, Dad and Summer, she didn’t really expect a present from Rick at all. He never seemed like the type to celebrate, and only begrudgingly joined in on the festivities because Beth had told him it was “The first birthday of Morticia’s that you’ve been to and you  _ are  _ going to join us.”

 

After dinner was eaten and the cake was blown and consumed, they all went their separate ways. Mom and Dad were sipping wine while watching Netflix on the couch, Summer was texting her way up the stairs to her room, and Rick locked himself away in his garage; so Morticia made her way to her own space, and contemplated whether she should just go to bed or stay up a little longer going on her laptop.

 

However, when she opened the door to her room, Morticia’s eyes had widened in surprise. There was a neatly wrapped yellow box tied together with a white bow sitting in the middle of her bed. It was nearly perfect, almost to the point where it unsettled her. As if she wasn’t meant to touch it. Beside it was a little note, and she immediately recognized the writing. 

 

_ Rick _ .

 

She picked up the note, reading what he had written.

 

“ _ Happy Birthday, Morticia.” _

 

It was achingly simple, and it seemed like it wasn’t much, but Morticia knew better. To other people, it wouldn’t mean much, but to her it meant the entire world. Rick rarely praised her, congratulated her, or told her that he was proud of her. She was almost starving for some positive reinforcement from her Grandfather, but she stopped expecting it so it would hurt less.

 

She found herself wiping away tears forming in her eyes, and she laughed. “God, you’re pathetic.” She had told herself, but she truly was touched. She sat down carefully onto her bed, and placed the box in her lap. She wanted to be gentle, careful, just in case it was fragile.

 

Morticia slowly pulled at the perfect white bow, and tore away the yellow wrapping paper of the box. Inside was an unassuming brown box, kept closed with a lid. She held her breath, Morticia nearly shaking from the excitement.

 

When she had found the courage, she opened the box up and marveled at what was in it.

 

There, nestled in the middle, was a headband.

 

It was intricate, delicate and made of silver. It weaved together, almost a double helix, and littered with small stars. When she picked it up, the stars glittered and shone. It was absolutely beautiful, and she wasn’t sure when she was going to find the chance to wear it. It almost felt like a mistake that she had received this.

 

However, she didn’t want to bring it up to Rick, so instead she placed it gently on her table. She stared at it, lying down to go to bed, until she fell asleep.

 

Rick didn’t mention it, and neither did Morticia, but when she wore it during breakfast the next morning and Beth and Summer commented on how it suited her, she swore she saw Rick smile into his coffee.

 

Since then, she’s been given headbands not even during special occasions. Rick would either leave it in her room, chuck it at her, or place it into her hands. They varied in quality, some being noticeably cheap while others being as nice, if not nicer than the one given on her birthday. Rick never said anything about it, but Morticia would always say thanks with her signature stutter, and Rick would smile.

 

She had started to collect so much that one morning she woke up to a rack, with all her headbands placed onto it.

 

Although Rick was harsh and crude and just a downright asshole, he showed he cared in his own little ways. It wasn’t like he was buying her affection, but it was more like showing his appreciation. And she loved it. It made her feel happy, special, and she always anticipated what the next one would look like.

 

She even started noticing that Summer had started sporting new hair ties, and Morticia couldn’t help but smile to herself.

 

Morticia wasn’t truly sure who Rick was, or what he cares about and why he does the things he does, but she knows one thing for certain:

Rick Sanchez loves his grandkids.

 


	2. Dimension Z-453

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non platonic Rick & Morty, just a warning.
> 
> The dimension where Morty doesn't know about Rick Sanchez.

Morty had a thing for older men. He was 21, young, and totally smitten with this silver fox across the bar.

Through hard work and perseverance, Morty went from a struggling C student to someone who graduated with on the honour roll with a decent scholarship to the state university. He probably had his mother to thank for that, as he most likely didn’t inherit his smarts from his father.

Currently he was in his third year, studying physics, aiming for a minor in astronomy, and life was good. In order to celebrate completing all his midterm exams, him and a few friends had hit up the local bar. His friends had wandered off to flirt with the various people crammed into the cozy, contained area, already buzzing with noise and music and more than slightly drunk people.

He was nursing a coke, as he was hardly the type for drinking. However he felt the urge to pound back some liquid courage in order to steele his nerves when his eyes landed on the handsome, older man sitting alone and sipping on a glass of whiskey.

Morty had dated a few times casually, but this was the first time he felt his heart _tug_ and he wasn’t entirely sure why. The man who had caught his attention was old, probably old enough to be his grandfather, but there was just something about him that Morty was attracted to. He had his casual air about him. He was calm, cool, and the definition of collected. He was dressed rather oddly, wearing a blue sweater with a lab coat over it, but that seemed to fuel his attraction even more. The man reminded Morty of the few professor crushes he’s had over the years. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

Morty took a deep breath, and willed himself not to let this opportunity pass. He did his best to saunter (saunter the best he could, when the sides of his waist were basically parallel to each other) his way towards the man, coke in hand. He could already feel his face burning red hot. God, help him.

“H-hey there. I-Uh-” Morty stuttered. The man didn’t even bother to look his way.

“If you’re trying to hit on me, you-you’re doing a rather awful job at it.” The man’s voice was rough, and low and Morty was in love. It even made his slight stutter sound sexy. Morty was so enamoured he didn’t even mind the dig at his pick up abilities.

“I just can’t help but notice you here,” Morty made a note to look at the man’s left hand. Ringless. _Yes_. “and I was wondering if y-you know, wanted to chat, maybe a drink?”

Morty wasn’t a homewrecker, but he was somewhat grateful this man wasn’t tied down, or he would have felt almost guilty. Maybe.

The man finally looked over for the first time, and he looked surprised, his eyes widening just a fraction. “Hey kid, what’s your name?” The man asked, eyes narrowing. Morty could feel himself turning even more red. God. He wanted that man to look at him forever.

“I-It’s Mortimer, but most people call me Morty.” He laughed, playing with the hem of his shirt. He couldn’t look the man in eye.

“Oh fuck.”

“W-What?”

The man got up abruptly. He moved stiffly past Morty, and Morty could feel his heart quicken, and almost break. He couldn’t possibly be that bad at flirting, right?

“Nope. Nope, not drunk enough for this. I’m out, see you later, Morty.” The man had ridiculously long legs, and was pushing his way past the crowd of people. Morty had a difficult time catching up, but he tried his best.

“W-wait, what? I’m sorry if I did anything wrong I just, I just really like you so can you please--”

“No, can’t do this tonight.”

Morty was frustrated, almost in tears. Usually he would let this go, realise when he doesn’t have a chance, but there’s just something about this man that he wanted. So, so badly.

“Please can you just tell me your name!?” Mort called out. He was losing him, and he was desperate, calling out over the hoard of drunk bar goers. The mysterious man turned back for just a second, his blue eyes falling onto Morty.

“You’ll find out soon enough, kid.”

By the time Morty reached the outside of the bar, the man was gone.

It was only a few months later, when he returned home for winter break, that he truly understood what he meant.

It was an hour drive home, and he knew Summer was already there, having flown home from California. He was the last one back, only having just finished his final exams. When he walked through the door, he heard crying.

“Hey, is everything alright-”

Morty stopped dead in his tracks.

There he was, the man he fell in love with at first sight. Sitting with his family, his mother crying, holding his hand. Summer also in tears, and his father looking absolutely tense.

No. _No fucking way_.

“Morty! You’re finally back,” His mom’s voice wavered. Morty swayed on his feet, in a state of shock.

“Come sit down, your grandfather, Rick, has come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think the reason why Morty doesn't know what Rick looks like is because Beth's mother burned all the pictures of Rick/Cut him out. Beth doesn't talk about him in this dimension.


	3. Dimension AZ-89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a dimension where Morty gets the girl.
> 
> aka sad, jealous, drunk rick

Dimension AZ-89

 

Rick wasn’t at the ceremony.

 

He was marrying the love of his life, Jessica, and Rick wasn’t there. If this wasn’t the happiest day of his life, he would have been crying right now.

 

For some reason it hurt knowing that Rick couldn’t make it, or didn’t even try. A part of him knew he should have expected this. But he thought that for the 12 years Rick had been in his life, that maybe his hard, calloused heart has grown softer. 

 

That maybe, just maybe, Rick cared about him.

 

It was wishful thinking.

 

When he said his vows, he forgot all about that awful, drunk, bitter old man. Instead he focused on the beautiful green eyes of his wife, and he smiled.

 

Soon, it was the reception, and Morty had nearly forgotten all about Rick.

 

The night was still growing strong. Surrounded by friends, family, music and food, he felt elated. Just slightly buzzed, he excused himself to use the restroom, if only to compose himself. Splash some water on his face. Relax a bit, remember how to breathe.

 

It was while he was washing his hands that he heard the familiar sound of a portal opening, and a flash of green. He spun around quick, just in time to see Rick stumble through. Morty didn’t need to be close to smell the stench of alcohol coming from him. Morty felt sick to his stomach, and remembered why he rarely drinks.

“Rick, finally nice of you to show up. To my wedding. Fucking drunk off your ass.” With each sentence he stepped closer, hoping to corner his grandfather. Rick stumbled back, his eyes glazed over in a drunken stupor. Morty has seen Rick drunk before, but not like this. What the fuck happened to him? 

 

The closer that Morty stared, the more he realised how absolutely trashed Rick looked. His clothes were all messed up, his hair was wilder than usual, and his eyes were red. As if he was crying. Morty almost felt bad.

 

“W-what the fuck did I say about br-breaking the cycle, M-Morty. Look what happened Morty, you-you’re gonna end up like me, and like your mom and like every-every other person who tries to subject themselves to the human idea of monogamy. And commit-commitment.”

 

Nevermind. Morty scoffed.

 

“I’m not emotionally stunted like you, Rick.”

 

Rick was still taller than him, even now, when Morty is 26, but he seemed so small. Rick let out a bark of laughter, and then quickly, he runs into a stall and heaves, but doesn’t vomit. Morty rushed over, forgetting about his anger, and instead is replaced with concern.

 

“Rick? Rick! Are you okay?”

 

Rick’s head hung over the toilet seat, his breathing laboured. He seemed so  _ old,  _ and Morty never realised this until now. He was never entirely sure of Rick’s age, but he knew for certain he wasn’t getting any younger.

 

“F-fine. Just fine. Better than fucking ever. Fucked up on my grandson’s birthday, jealous-fucking jealous and fucked up and drunk as fuck, fuck, fuck fuck-” Rick swore, his grip on the toilet seat tightening. Morty grasped a hand on his shoulder, but Rick shrugged him away.

 

“Rick, what’s wrong-”

 

“What isn’t wrong, M-Morty? What isn’t fucked-fucked up about me? I love, I love-”

 

Morty sighed, frustrated, and pulled Rick towards him, into a hug. 

 

“Can you please just...just stay, for a while Rick? Come enjoy the festivities with us, please.”

 

Morty felt tears soaking into his suit, but he was sure he was just imagining it.

 

“I love you, M-Morty” Rick said, his long arms wrapped tight around Morty.

 

“Aw jeez Rick c’mon. You’re an asshole, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you too.”

 

Rick didn’t say anything more.

 

If only Morty knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god midnight i'm tired but also thinking about their relationship and the possibility of rick not being able to just let go.
> 
> rip


	4. Dimension Sigma-45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non platonic rick and morty. implied suicidal thoughts. angsty ish.
> 
> they talk about the future, sort of.

“This has to stop.” Rick takes a long drag from his flask. The taste is bitter, sour. He almost wants to throw up. They’re in some cheap motel in some far away planet where know one knows them. No one knows that they’re tied by blood, and no one is there to tell them they’re wrong, disgusting, perverts. 

 

Morty rolls over, looks at Rick. He looks tired, so very tired. Morty never asked Rick how old he was. Made it seem like it was a little less fucked up if he didn’t know the numbers, the gap. But, now, Morty can tell how truly old Rick was. How tired he is. Morty was selfish, however.

 

At 19 years old, he was naive enough to think that this would last forever.

 

“It can’t.” Morty says, simply. He places a hand on Rick’s forearm, and squeezes, tight. To make sure that he doesn’t dissolve, disappear, disintegrate. 

 

Morty wouldn’t necessarily call what him and Rick had love. It was close, probably, but it ran deeper than that. He told Rick how he felt when he was 16, and Rick waited until Morty was 18 to fuck him.

 

Morty, until then, had waited. Of course it was fucked up, it was entirely fucked up. Some days Morty thought about killing himself because the guilt was impalpable. To think of what his family would say. What his mother, father, Summer would think of him if they found out he was having consensual sex with his grandfather because he loved him in some sort of sick way.

 

And he did. Morty was in deep, and he was devoted. He wasn’t willing to give this up. 

 

However Rick had always done this. After they had sex Rick would always tell him to let go, and Morty would just hold on tighter.

 

“D-don’t you want a family? A normal life? An actual healthy, fulfilling relationship that isn’t with a man who is related to you and 3 times your age?” Rick muttered. He was so, so tired. However, he had slung an arm around Morty, pulling him close. His actions contradicted his words.

 

“Life stopped being normal once you came into it, Rick. I want  _ you.  _ I don’t want normal, I don’t want typical. I want you.” Morty whispered. His voice passionate, rough. Rick sighed.

 

“I’m not going to live forever.”

 

“You could,” Morty squeezed.

 

“What about your parents, Summer? They’ll notice. Me not getting any older, getting younger.”

 

“They don’t have to know, Rick. We could move, once I finish school...” Morty said, and kissed Rick’s chest. He could hear the steady thump of Rick’s heart, and Morty could feel his eyes grow heavy. “We could be together.”

 

“I am not going to discuss domestics with you Morty. You can’t expect us to live in a white p-picket fence house with kids and a dog down in the suburbs.” Rick muttered, voice strained. 

 

“I said I don’t want that. I want to go on adventures with you Rick. I am not going to stop until one of us is dead, preferably me.” Morty looked up at Rick, his gaze hard.

 

“Selfish prick.” Rick said, but pulled Morty in closer. Talking about death and Morty in the same sentence made Rick nervous. Fuck, he was in so deep.

 

“Anyway, I made up my mind. No matter how many times we talk about this, you’re not getting rid of me.” Morty said with a finality in his voice. Rick sighed, and rolled over, finally laying back down so he could face Morty.

 

“I’m the smartest man in the universe, and yet,” Rick kissed Morty long and soft and gentle. He pulled back, looking Morty in the eyes. “I still don’t understand you.”

 

“Just know that I love you,” Morty said.

 

And Rick did.

 


End file.
